Butterfly
by For Those With a Broken Heart
Summary: Sweet puppy love turns into the real thing but when Keshin sees Kaoru with another guy, Sano, he freaks and hits Kao. This threatens their relationship. Can the pieces of this puzzle be put back together. WARNING: ABUSE! BattousaiKaoru
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly

By Jamie Day

Chapter 1

Don't own Rorouni Kenshin

Kaoru looked at the peace all around her. She closed her eyes and breathed in the deep scent of flowers and trees. She was sitting in the middle of a huge field covered with wonderful flowers. She could only stay for a bit. No one knew she was here. She wasn't supposed to be here because she had disobeyed her father and had gotten grounded to the mansion but she didn't care. _Let him punish me,_ she thought defiantly.

She picked up a flower and strung it through her hair, holding it there by planting the stem behind her ear. Suddenly, she felt almost as though she was being watched. Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. _Who would be watching me?_ She wondered.

"Hello!" She called. She was starting to feel amazingly nervous. She turned to where she thought she was being watched from and saw something moving before she watched one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen walk out. "Who are you?" She asked very softly.

"My name is Kenshin but you would probably know me by my other name." He said this calmly, almost dispassionately.

"Why? What's your other name?" She was really curious. She didn't really know this guy but he sparked her interest for some reason.

"Battousai." He said unemotionally. She gasped. How could he just say something like that? Like he didn't care. Like it was all part of his way of life.

"Wh-What?" She asked. She was stunned. She was not afraid but she was very much in awe. Then she got upset. "How could you say that like it's normal? That's the most feared name in all of Japan. You've killed thousands of people, probably millions, and you act as if no one cares." She had tears running down her face by the time she got dune talking.

Then after stating the facts that she never thought to utter she suddenly started to tremble. _Now_ she was scared. It finally hit her that she should run away and pray to God he didn't catch up to her although she knew he would if she made a run for it.

Battousai was angry although it didn't show on his face. No, his face was an impenetrable mask. He always hid behind this mask. No one knew it was hiding. No, they considered it his own kind of weapon but that was not true. He considered emotions a weakness. Always pain. Always.

He suddenly grabbed her throat and brought her back up to one of the many trees surrounding the field they were in. "How dare you begin to judge me? You don't even bother to get to know me."

Kaoru was afraid. There was no use denying this. What would it help? But then she realized what he had said. She thought on it quickly. Then she said something completely ridiculous. "Well, then, why don't you let me?"

The Battousai froze. "You want to get to know me? You mean like a friend?" He asked warily.

"Yes, yes. Why not?" Maybe he can still be a good person on the inside. Maybe I can still change him.

"I've never had a friend before." He seemed surprised by the idea. _Why does she want to be my friends? I can't believe she gave me a chance to be her friend._ He let her go.

"I have to get back to my house but I will come back sometime tomorrow." She said tentatively but truthfully. She never called her house a home because it had never been one to her. "Will you be here?"

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. "Great." She said. "I'll meet you here." She said this almost enthusiastically.

The very next day she came back just like she said she would. However, when she looked around she couldn't find Kenshin.

She sat down in the grass and, as Kenshin watched from the trees, began to pick some beautiful flowers. Once she had a handful she stood up and walked straight toward him.

Kenshin watched curiously as she found him through all the trees when she shouldn't have even known he was there and handed him the flowers. "Friends should talk. Not sit in the dark and watch each other." She let her words sink in before asking, "How old are you, Kenshin?"

He looked surprised but only for a second before saying. "13. You?"

"I'm only 9 but my mom always says I'll be too old to be 'her little baby' before I know it." She said matter-of-factly. "Hey, come play with me!" She said excitedly.

And so they spent their time together for years, either talking or wrestling. There was a hill they would roll down, or they would play tag on. They were still children although sometimes they seemed too mature for their age.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own Rorouni Kenshin

Kenshin, 21, and Kaoru, now 17, wrestled in the field. Kenshin won of course just like he always had. Ever since the very first time they had ever wrestled together. But even then it was still fun.

However, this time was different. Once Kenshin had won they lay on the ground all tired. Kenshin was suddenly over Kaoru again. He had watched her grow up into a very beautiful and talented person. "Kenshin? What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while now." He said before gradually lowering his head. He gave her a chance to move away but was definitely happy when she awaited his kiss with obvious excitement. His mouth met hers and she gasped. He was the first boy who had ever kissed her but even then she knew she would never find another man who could kiss the way he could.

She relaxed herself and even kissed him back until they both moved away to catch their breath. He kissed her neck once and then rested his head there.

_Gods, she smells so good. This feels amazing._ He thought. _Why couldn't I have realized everything sooner?_ He raised his head and kissed the shell of her ear. Then he whispered, "Please come back tomorrow," knowing that her time here was done.

"Of course I'll come back tomorrow." She said. _After what just passed between them? He's crazy to think I won't come back._

The next day, same place, but at an earlier time…

"I'm glad you took this walk with me, Sano." Kaoru said politely, walking through the field with her arm looped through Sanoske's. They walked on and talked quietly some more before they hugged and Sano left.

Kenshin watched all of this with disappointment and anger written clearly on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own Rorouni Kenshin

Kaoru walked into the clearing again for the second time that day thinking about how her brother had helped her sort a few things out. She had been debating on whether or not to tell Sanoske about Kenshin but had finally realized that she had to tell someone because her father was starting to get suspicious about why Kao was going out all the time now. Sano would help her make up a few excuses.

Not only that but Kao was falling for Kenshin and she needed to know if that was good. She was scared that maybe it was the wrong decision to make. At 13 Kenshin was the Battousai, the most feared warrior in all of Japan and now he was the Battousai, the defender of the helpless. She was proud of the way he had turned everything around but was still afraid of loving a warrior.

When she had pointed out her fears to her brother he had told her one simple thing that had put all fears out of her mind. He had told her that if you truly love someone then you love every part of them and you accept who and what they are without questions. So she decided that was what she would do. She would accept every part of him and be there for him no matter what.

As she waited for Kenshin she smiled at this thought. Wait until she told him she loved him. She was excited about being able to finally tell him but she was also nervous about what his reaction would be. She was not sure which emotion was higher in her at that moment.

When she finally saw Kenshin coming down the hill they used to roll down as kids her heart did a flip. She watched as he walked with easy grace down the hill. The walk of a warrior. When she looked at his face, however, she saw his expression and she almost wished she hadn't come that day. He looked just plain murderous.

By the time he reached her, her voice was small and uncertain. "Kenshin? What's wrong?" She looked up at him and when she saw his expression up close she had to take a step back. She was afraid. She had never seen this side of Kenshin before.

"You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong when I saw you prancing around with other men just today?" He practically roared. She took another step back but he followed her. She was truly frightened now. It was like she couldn't get through to him. She couldn't penetrate the thick layer of ice now in his wonderful blue eyes.

The look in his eyes was enough to freeze a grown man's heart. She turned to run but he saw her move and it infuriated him. He grabbed her by the wrist and refused to let go when she tugged to get free. "Kenshin. Stop it. You're hurting me." She whispered fearfully. This seemed to enrage him.

"Why? Why did you do it? I saw you with him. I saw you just today. You were with him. Right here." He lashed out and hit her. "This is our spot and you brought him here with you. You whore." He hit her again. This time he drew blood and a small trickle came down from her mouth.

"No. Kenshin stop. Please stop." She cried to him but he was oblivious to her words. He hit her again and then threw her to the ground.

He looked as if he would continue but when she looked up into his eyes and he saw her beautiful blue ones he felt his love for her consume him. He remembered how her smile had always brightened his life. He remembered how her every smile brought his attention to her lips. Lips that were rosy and beautiful and he always yearned to kiss them.

But those lips were not pulled into a smile at that moment. He saw the tears streaming down her pale cheeks onto her trembling lips that were smeared with blood. Her blood. Blood that he had put there. And he fell to his knees. "Oh, Gods. What have I done to you?" He couldn't stand what he had done.

He couldn't stand it. So he forced himself to look at her. He forced himself to see what he had done to her. What he was capable of doing to her, and worse, he knew that he had the strength and the temper to do worse. And his heart cried out to him. Told him how much of a monster he was. And he felt tears prick his eyes. He welcomed the sting. Something that was nothing compared to what he had just put Kaoru through. His bright, cheery, beautiful Kao.

She stood there before him trembling. She had to get through to him, she knew. This was not the Kenshin that she knew. She was getting a small peek at the old Battousai right now. Kaoru decided instantly that she did not like it.

"That man you saw with me today was my brother. His name is Sanoske. He's four years older than I am. He's my greatest friend and my only confidant until you." She whispered through her tears while looking at the ground.

Kenshin felt his heart twist. Not only was he bastard enough to do something like this but he had also done it on false terms. He couldn't believe himself. "I'm so sorry Kaoru. Gods, I'm so sorry."

Still looking down she answered him. "It's alright. It was my fault. I should have told you that I had a brother before I brought him here. I was just talking with him about a few things. I'm sorry. It was my fault." She cried again. Her tears draining her of energy.

Kenshin look up and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He grabbed her arms. "No! Don't ever think that. It was me. Never you. It was my fault. I'm a monster. None of that is your fault." He yelled while shaking her as if he were actually trying to shake some sense into her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don't own Rorouni Kenshin

Kaoru cried out and closed her eyes, afraid of him. He cursed and pulled her into his arms. "Gods, Kaoru. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated that line over and over before she spoke.

"Kenshin. I love you too. Please hold me." She hugged him tightly. "I'm scared. I'm so scared." She whispered.

"I know. I know." He tried to hush her softly, looking in her eyes. It didn't work. She was just too beautiful. He pushed her back into the grass and kissed her gently, lovingly. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with all she had. They were the only people in the world at that moment.

They became frantic with each other's cloths, tearing items from the others bodies. When at last they were finally free of boundaries between them Kenshin set about showing her how much he did love her. He gently cleaned her face and lovingly caressed her.

Tenderness. Tenderness was what she had been looking for her entire life and she finally found it in his embrace. Tenderness was there. He caressed her breasts softly, almost teasingly until she cried out from the sheer pleasure of it.

When the time came he moved between thighs that caressed him so gently he moaned from it. A guttural sound from the back of his throat. He slid slowly into her tight protection from the nightmare of the outside world that he had just created. When he found the resistance that was her maidenhead he pushed through with one quick shove. She bit his shoulder to keep from crying out and he stroked her hair while whispering sweet nothings to her.

He waited for her to become accustomed to him and when she moved experimentally he lost it. He moved inside her, taking her to that place so far away. When they came it was soul shattering. "Oh, gods. I can feel you hugging me on the inside, Kao. I can feel you loving me there. Ah."

After that they lay satiated on the ground catching their breath. Many minutes passed before either of them gained enough voice or enough want of conversation to talk. "I love you, Kenshin." She turned her head in his direction with a smile and watched him. He turned his head her way with a smile on his face as well. When he looked upon her face already darkening with the bruises he put there his expression turned stony.

"Kenshin?" She asked hesitantly. She felt so unsure when he showed this part of himself.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly knowing what he must do and knowing that this would be that last time he would be able to hold her in his arms this way. "I love you too, Kao. And that's why I have to leave you. I can't be with you. If I stay with you I'll hurt you the same way I have today. Please understand that it wasn't you."

He got up and got dressed, the whole time Kaoru clung to him, trying to get him to change his mind and stay with her. "Please, Kenshin, don't leave me. Not now that I've found you."

When he was finally dressed he knelt down next to her and told her, "It's Battousai now. No one can say my name the way you do and since I will not be with you no one will call me Kenshin. It will be Battousai. Know that I will always protect you. Even if this day I could not protect you from myself you will now be protected forever." He gave her a lingering, passionate, gentle kiss through Kaoru's wracking sobs. "I love you Kaoru."

And then he walked out of her life… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Don't own Rorouni Kenshin

It was two months after Kenshin had walked out of her life. Kaoru hadn't been the same since he left her to be alone. There were two reasons for this: one was because she was so lonely and depressed all the time now, two was because she hadn't had her monthly time and she was starting to feel sick. She was sure she was pregnant.

Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror. She thought he mom already knew because her mother always sees the clothing and she would have noticed not seeing Kaoru start her monthly time twice.

She already noticed a small swelling in her stomach but it was nothing anyone who didn't know would see. She put on a shirt that was, like all her other shirts almost to small. With the beautiful tan flowing skirt she choose to wear with the white shirt you could just see the bottom of her white tummy swelling slightly from the bottom of her shirt.

Kaoru got up and ran. She just kept running until she was out of the keep and back to her and Kenshin's field. She lay on her back and pulled her shirt up off her belly which stuck out into the air slightly. She put her hands out and rubbed her stomach.

Battousai had been assassinating again for the first time in a long time. She sat and held her stomach with shaking hands and cried. "Oh, Kenshin." She took in a shaky breath. "I still love you." She rolled to her side, hugging her stomach. "Sorry, baby."

Unbeknownst to her Kenshin stood in the trees, seeing her for the first time since he left. He smiled when he saw she gained weight then frowned when he noticed she was crying.

He listened to her, shocked. She was pregnant with his child. He started to walk to her then, deciding he needed to think about everything a little while, turned and walked in the other direction.


End file.
